Chaque jour c'est la même chose
by LnOtter
Summary: "Chaque jour c'est la même chose -ooose, la vie n'est pas toujours rose -ooose" Recueil d'OS sur la vie quotidienne de Matt et Mello.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla préalable:** Pour ouvrir ce recueil, je vous présente un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais moi-même clouée au canapé par la fièvre. Je nie toute responsabilité quant à l'idiotie et l'absurdité de ce qui va suivre.

Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même s'ils sont OOC, je me suis renseignée: ça compte pas), seule cette histoire est de ma création. Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas seulement la fièvre qui m'a inspirée, mais aussi "Baisers grippaux", un OS de Jeremiah Hawkins, que je vous recommande chaudement - comme tous les écrits de Jeremiah Hawkins d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture (j'espère).

* * *

**Je ne suis pas malade**

.

Mello se retourna sur le canapé et retint un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Matt, près de lui, le regarda avec un large sourire.

«- Ose répéter que tu n'es pas malade!» Lança-t-il au blond.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard - autant qu'un regard nauséeux pouvait être foudroyant.

«- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Malade.» Articula-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Lui, Mello, être malade? Et puis quoi encore! Mello n'était JAMAIS malade. Jamais. Aucune exception. Matt pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, il n'était pas malade, un point c'est to-

Il se pencha sur la bassine verte qui était posée près de lui et y rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait - c'est à dire essentiellement du chocolat.

«- Donc, puisque tu n'es pas malade, tu ne viens pas de vomir, n'est-ce pas?»

Il le fusilla à nouveau du regard et tenta de se relever. Mais la douleur dans sa tête ne semblait pas véritablement approuver cette action, aussi retomba-t-il - lamentablement - sur l'oreiller.

«- Vas chier, je suis pas malade.»

Un rire léger lui répondit. Une seconde. Cette saleté de rouquin se foutait de sa gueule là? Il grogna et se retourna pour faire face au dossier du canapé. Il retint un gémissement. Note pour plus tard: se mettre sur le coté, ça donne encore plus envie de vomir.

Il entendit le roux se lever et poser une bassine propre - bleue - près de lui pour le temps où il serait entrain de rincer l'autre. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissant. Même s'il n'était pas malade, les attentions de Matt le touchaient. Le geek avait même lâché ses jeux pour le veiller, c'était dire! Mais cela, Mello ne l'avouerait pas. Il savait que Matt le savait. A quoi bon le lui dire? D'autant que ce fourbe de roux prendrait cela pour un aveux de sa maladie. Or, Mello n'était pas malade. Mello n'était pas le genre de personne à tomber malade. Il n'était pas un "genre de personne" tout court d'ailleurs. Il était Mello, juste Mello, et Mello ne tombait pas malade.

Des effluves de fumée lui chatouillant les narines lui indiquèrent que le roux était de retour dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un vague sourire. Avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête dans la bassine. Lorsqu'il la releva, Matt lui tendait une serviette de toilette d'un rose pâle absolument affreux. Il s'essuya la bouche dessus, se demandant distraitement dans un coin de sa tête depuis quand ils avaient des serviettes roses. Il allait rappuyer sa tête dans le coussin lorsqu'une main se glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'en empêcher. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du propriétaire de cette main, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Une autre main se glissa derrière son oreille, peignant de ses doigts les longs cheveux blonds, presque avec tendresse. Il fronça les sourcils, et les mains se retirèrent. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Matt, toujours aussi prévenant, venait de lui attacher les cheveux.

«- Ce serait dommage que tu les salisse parce que tu es malade, non?» Lui souffla malicieusement le rouquin.

Il leva un bras pour le frapper mais, plus vif, Matt s'était éloigné. Il lâcha un grognement avant de répéter pour la énième fois de la journée:

«- Bordel Matt, je ne suis pas malade! Carre toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes!»

Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre un moment, puis le roux eut un sourire énigmatique et se redressa.

«- Très bien.»

Mello fronça les sourcils, surpris de la soudaineté de cette acceptation. Matt n'était pourtant pas du genre à céder aussi facilement. Devant lui, le geek avait enlevé son t-shirt à rayures d'un geste sensuel et s'attaquait à présent à son pantalon.

«- Euh.. Matt?» Demanda-t-il, d'un ton hésitant.

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un sourire léger, juste avant de se retrouver chevauché par le roux. Celui-ci pencha lentement - sensuellement - sa tête vers la sienne et mordilla délicatement son oreille avant d'y murmurer:

«- Puisque tu n'es pas malade, faisons l'amour!»

Mello déglutit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il n'était pas en état de prendre Matt. Vraiment pas. Le poids du geek sur son bassin accentuait encore son envie de rendre tripes et boyaux, et il savait qu'au moindre mouvement un peu brusque, il risquait de vomir sur lui. Pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plus érotique n'est-ce pas? Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse nu de son partenaire, ne manquant pas de noter une fois de plus à quel point sa peau était douce, et tenta de le repousser.

«- Matt, je suis pas d'humeur.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'es pas en état!»

La bouche du gamer se posa dans son cou et commença à le suçoter. Bordel, il faisait ça bien ce con. Il arqua son dos et ferma les yeux.

«- Matt, putain! Arrête!

- Si tu n'es pas malade, je ne vois aucune raison de m'arrêter.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- À d'autres.

- Putain Matt, je vais te coller une beigne!»

L'autre sourit et secoua la tête, chatouillant ainsi de ses mèches rousses la cicatrice qui ornait son cou. Ignorant les protestations, il continua ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt, caressant et embrassant.

«- Ma-att!» Gémit-il.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Matt avait commencé à délacer - toujours avec lenteur - son pantalon. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite.

«- Ok ok! Tu as gagné! Matt!

- Gagné quoi, Blondie?»

Il capitulait. Il se rendait.

- Je suis malade! Là! Content?»

L'autre éclata de rire et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front avant de se redresser, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«- Bah tu vois, c'est pas si difficile!» Lâcha-t-il en enfilant son t-shirt rayé.

Comme s'il avait eu le choix. Remarquez, il aurait aussi pu lui pointer un flingue dessus, mais c'était sans doute un peu excessif, non?

Mello soupira d'aise lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré du poids de son amant sur son bassin et son ventre. Il s'en serait voulu de rendre son déjeuner sur lui. Au moins un peu. Il lança un regard reconnaissant au gamer. Celui-ci lui sourit en reboutonnant son jean. Un sourire malicieux. Un sourire qui criait à la fois sa victoire et son désir. Un sourire qui informait le blond que ce n'était que partie remise. Et Mello admit au fond de lui que s'il avait hâte de guérir, ce n'était pas tant pour reprendre l'affaire Kira que pour Matt. Car il savait que le désir du geek avait un écho en lui. Comme il en avait toujours été ainsi. Oh oui, ce n'était que partie remise, et ce sale rouquin verrait bien ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre ainsi à lui et à sa fierté. Il le prendrait, le soumettrait, le-

Et il se pencha sur sa bassine pour la énième fois de la journée. Vraiment, il aimait indéniablement Matt.

* * *

**Post scriptum:** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré tout ^^

Je tiens à préciser que la serviette rose a été mise à la poubelle sitôt Mello rétabli, et que moi aussi, je trouve ma fin très niaise.

Ceci est mon tout premier écrit sur Matt et Mello (oui, je tiens à énumérer toutes les raisons qui font que je n'assume pas cet OS), mais je vais m'en retourner tout de suite au L/Light que j'ai en cours avant qu'une certaine personne ne me fustige jusqu'au petit linge.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla préalable: **ALIVE! Enfin, enfin, enfin! Un ordinateur! Je peux poster! Ah mon Dieu, que c'est bon **

Voici donc enfin le deuxième OS de ce recueil sans prétention, enjoy!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et aussi, avec un peu de retard, un joyeux noël :)

* * *

.

**Chacun chasse ce qu'il désire**

.

Le soleil baignait la ville d'une lueur rosée, caressant de ses rayons le visage des endormis, éclairant les travailleurs matinaux. La lumière filtra entre les rideaux pourpres de la chambre et vint réchauffer le visage paisible d'un tout jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ses mâchoires étaient détendues et les plis soucieux qui ornaient son front étaient adoucis. Il avait l'air impassible et innocent d'un angelot, avec son auréole de cheveux dorés.

Le réveil près de lui indiquait déjà 9 heures. Il aurait du être levé. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui l'on était dimanche, et pas n'importe quel dimanche. Un dimanche assez spécial pour que le jeune homme avec lequel il partageait sa chambre ait quitté son lit à 6 heures, sans rechigner et sans faire de bruits, dans la seule optique de lui faire plaisir. L'autre lit était en effet vide et déjà froid. Une vieille gameboy color reposait près de l'oreiller, abandonnée. Son propriétaire était sortit, après s'être habillé sans bruit, en faisant bien attention à ne faire grincer aucune des lattes du parquet. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à sa vieille compagne de jeux, toute son attention étant concentrée sur le jeune blond qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Les plis qui barraient sont front étaient réapparus et son nez s'était légèrement froncé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, peinant quelque peu à faire la mise au point. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et lança un regard à son réveil. 9 heures. Il sourit. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, aussi longtemps. Il étira doucement son corps élastique d'un air félin et se retourna vers l'autre coté de la chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt à la vue du lit vide. Il connaissait suffisamment Matt pour savoir qu'il avait joué jusque tard cette nuit - enfin ce matin - et qu'il était probablement crevé. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait vu Matt se lever avec les yeux complètement défoncés, à cause des longues heures qu'il passait devant les écrans. Et si Matt pouvait dormir, il le faisait. S'il avait la possibilité de grappiller ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de sommeil le matin, il les prenait. En fait, Matt ne sortait de son lit que si on l'y forçait. Et de la chambre que si on le traînait par les cheveux ou le chantage. Alors où était-il? Mello fronça les sourcils. Si lui-même avait pu dormir jusqu'à 9 heures, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Matt ne puisse pas en faire autant. Donc Matt se serait levé de sa propre volonté? Mello avait du mal à envisager sérieusement cette option, pourtant il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu forcer son camarade à se lever sans même le réveiller.

Il bondit hors de son lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Soudain, il avisa, tout près de son réveil, une feuille d'écolier, pliée en deux. Intrigué, il la prit. Et un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était un mot de Matt. Le contenu, en revanche, lui plaisait moins. Le rouquin l'avait il pris pour un enfant? En tout cas, cette lettre ressemblait à s'y méprendre au premier indice d'un jeu de piste. Sérieusement? Une putain de chasse au trésor? Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre en de telles futilités! Il froissa rageusement le papier et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. Non, non et non, il ne cautionnerait pas ces activités en y prenant part. Hors de question. Jamais.

Ou alors, juste pour retrouver Matt et lui montrer à quel point lui, Mihael Kheel, était loin d'être un enfant. Ouais, il allait faire cela. Parfait. Cela ne lui prendrait probablement pas bien longtemps. Après tout, il était de deuxième de la Wammy's non?

Il récupéra le papier par terre et le défroissa. Rien que cette première énigme était d'une simplicité enfantine. Le premier indice était évidemment dans la cuisine. Il se leva et s'y dirigea, d'un pas rapide. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva dans la boite à sucres un nouveau papier plié. Une fois de plus, il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour deviner à quel endroit l'énigme voulait le mener. Quoique cela soit potentiellement problématique, puisqu'il s'agissait du coffre fort de Roger. Enfin, quand il disait problématique...

Il dirigea donc ces pas vers le bureau du directeur. Il passa devant la porte plusieurs fois, l'air de rien, histoire de vérifier si Roger ne s'y trouvait pas, avant de s'agenouiller devant la porte et de commencer à triturer la serrure. En pas plus de quelques minutes, il avait crocheté la serrure et s'était glissé à l'intérieur. Forcer le coffre lui prit un peu plus de temps - si peu en réalité - car il s'était mis en tête de le faire sans bruit, histoire de s'éviter un surplus d'ennuis qui auraient rallongé cette stupide plaisanterie de manière relativement désagréable. D'ailleurs, il entendait déjà distinctement le pas du directeur de la Wammy's s'approcher. Il tendit le bras vers le papier plié, en tout points semblable aux deux précédents et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, ayant pris bien soin de refermer le coffre.

Les énigmes continuèrent ainsi à s'enchaîner, leur solution étant toujours d'une aberrante simplicité aux yeux de Mello, mais les lieux devenant de plus en plus inaccessibles ou vastes. Leur nombre se multipliait bien au-delà de ce que Mello avait d'abord pensé et cela ne l'agaçait étonnement pas. Il avait commencé à prendre goût à l'exercice, surtout lorsque les indices commencèrent à être accompagnés de carrés de chocolat. A ce moment là, Mello décida que ce jeu n'était finalement pas si stupide et inutile que ça - d'autant que les indices le contraignaient à faire ce à quoi il aurait probablement occupé sa journée, à savoir retourner la chambre de Near et entrer par effraction dans tous les lieux qui lui étaient interdits, juste pour le plaisir du travail bien fait.

Cependant, après quelques heures de recherches - qui lui avaient fait revisiter l'intégralité ou presque de la Wammy's', il sentait que les énigmes commençaient à s'épuiser. La fin du jeu approchait, et il s'en trouvait étrangement déçu. Le dernier indice, codé grâce au Chiffre de César, se composait d'une acrostiche qui devait le ramener à son point de départ, à savoir leur chambre. S'il se fiait aux règles classiques du jeu, le trésor approchait. Il commençait à s'enthousiasmer comme un enfant a là perspective de sa récompense. C'était idiot, il en avait conscience. Et il se détestait d'avoir une réaction aussi stupide et puérile. Mais dans l'immédiat, il s'en foutait. Il avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs.

Il tourna un angle et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Et là, il s'arrêta. Si le paradis existait, il devait nécessairement ressembler à ça. La pièce était littéralement envahie de lapins en chocolat et autres cloches de Pâques, poules et œufs. Il y en avait qui traînaient sur le sol, d'autres que l'on apercevait juste dans un tiroir entrouvert ou derrière un manteau dans la penderie, d'autres encore sur les lits, les étagères de la bibliothèque et même les étagères réservées aux jeux vidéos de Matt. Mais surtout, une gigantesque cloche de Pâques se balançait doucement au milieu de la pièce, accrochée au lustre. Il se frotta les yeux. D'abord Matt qui se lève tôt, ensuite le jeu de piste et maintenant ça? Il devait rêver! Impossible autrement.

Hypnotisé qu'il était par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'entendit pas son camarade de chambrée se glisser derrière lui et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque deux mains vinrent nouer un large bandeau de velour noir devant ses yeux. Il tenta de le repousser, mais déjà l'autre avait commencé à le faire tourner sur lui-même, se déplaçant en même temps autour de lui. Durant toute la durée de la manœuvre, Mello protesta vivement, avec force de jurons, contre cette ignominie. Mais seul un rire du rouquin lui vint en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau immobilisé, complètement désorienté. Alors, la voix enjouée de Matt souffla doucement à son oreille un "Joyeuses Pâques Mello".

Il frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de son ami sur sa peau et décida que ce n'était pas désagréable.

"- Et là, je suis censé faire quoi?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, parce que, quand même, il boudait. C'est vrai quoi, ça se fait pas de bander les yeux des gens par derrière sans prévenir et de les faire tourner sur eux-mêmes comme ça.

"- Bah la chasse aux œufs!"

"- Les yeux bandés?"

"- Bah oui. Sinon, c'est trop facile. Surtout pour toi."

Il leva les yeux au ciel derrière son bandeau mais, malgré tout, il se prêta au jeu. Après des heures de ramassage - parce que bon ramasser les œufs, c'est bien, mais les ramener au panier, c'est mieux, et que vu la quantité de chocolat, il y avait quelques aller-retours à faire - il put enfin se libérer de son bandeau et profiter de toute cette profusion de chocolat.

_Plus tard._

Mello caressa distraitement la joue du rouquin étendu près de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit, visiblement ravi. Le blond laissa son regard parcourir la musculature fine de son vis à vis avant de demander:

"- Tu as amassé tout ce chocolat juste pour me faire plaisir?"

C'était une question idiote, mais il avait envie de la poser. Comme ça. Comme parfois les gens ont de faire un gâteau ou d'acheter un jeu de carte qui ne leur servirait jamais. Comme ça, sur le moment.

Matt eut un sourire sibyllin avant de secouer négativement la tête.

"- Pas tout à fait, non." Murmura-t-il.

Mello arqua un sourcil interrogateur et, devant l'absence de réponse du gamer, soupira.

"- C'est-à-dire?"

Le sourire de Matt s'élargit.

"- C'est-à-dire que le chocolat libère de l'endorphine."

"- Et?"

"- Et que c'est un produit aphrodisiaque."

Mello leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"- Crétin de petit être esclave de sa propre luxure."

L'autre éclata de rire.

"- L'occasion était trop belle. Et puis..."

"- Et puis?"

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si désirable!"

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** Ce OS est né d'un défi de Panda-chan (qui est normalement en train de corriger le chapitre 3 de "L'irrémissible péché", pour ceux que ça intéresse), de voir Mello à Pâques. Je devais y caser le mot "endorphine". Pas que je l'aie casé avec subtilité et finesse, mais bon.

A bientôt, peut-être!


End file.
